House of Switched 2
by Fabes999
Summary: What happens after the show, back in America :   Summary sucks, read the first House of Switched, fall in love with it, and then read this one ;
1. Chapter 1

**You can not believe how excited I am!**

**'Hannah Banana 1456' couldn't continue you the story and I adopted it! Eeep!**

**It won't be good as what she wrote, but I can hope. Oh, and read 'Unknown Princess' it's hers and it's awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I think that all the disclaimer jokes are taken. I just don't own House of Anubis.**

Fabian's Soul's POV

The song was great, the crowd was great, I was great and Nina was wonderful.

I turned to hug her, but froze. Why am I looking at myself?

"Oh no..." she whispered and shook her head.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her of the stage, the crowd still cheering for us.

"How.. What... Why... How?" I mumbled. Not exactly me, my body mumbled. Nina mumbled.

"I don't know, but we have to talk to Amber! She has the incantation!" she nodded.

"Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me when we ran into Scott. Scooter the nice ones.

"Where are you going? We still need to thank you in front of the crowd!" he grinned and pulled us. "Okay, wait here untill I call you, okay?"

"Yes..." we both said in unison.

"Hey, everyone! Are you ready to greet our amazing singers?" Scott shouted as he ran on the stage. It was obvious that he's trying to act like a host on TV shows, but it mainly looked like he is skipping around.

"Come on out here, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter!" that was our cue. We walked on the stage towards Scott, holding hands. It was weird to hold hands with myself.

"You all probably know Nina, she's from here!" Scott explained to the crowd, gesturing towards me. I sent a quick look to Nina and mumbled hello to the microphone that Scott handed me.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you!" I think Scott doesn't hear very well.

"I said 'Hello!'" I yelled into the microphone, this time louder. Now he seemed happy.

"And this is Fabian, Nina's boyfriend!" I blushed a little and saw Nina blushing too. She turned her head to me with a 'what are you waiting for, say hello already!' look and as she saw my face she remembered that she is Fabian now and shouted her own hello into the microphone. The crowd clapped.

Scott continued talking about tonight's purpose, and what's the money for and all that, I didn't really pay attention.

"-thank you and good night!" Scott finally ended and the crowd started leaving.

"Come on!" she now whispered in my and dragged me off of the stage. I heard a few giggles from the crowd but ignored.

We drove back to Nina's house with akward silence between us. It was never like that.

We finally arrived and as soon as I finished parking the car we ran to Nina's room and she took out her laptop.

"Please be on.. please be on..." She mumbled as the computer turned on.

After two very long minutes the chat opened.

"She's... she's off". Nina sighed. I sighed back at her.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after a heavy silence of five minutes.

"Well, at first, do you think we should keep dating?" I stared at her, not realizing. "It's not that I don't like you, Fabes... it's just, don't you think it's going to be pretty weird for us to kiss ourselves?" she explained to me. I sighed with relief. If this was the reason.. I guess she's right.

"Yes, you're right, as always. It's our last night here anyway, tomorrow we will be back at Anubis House and we could read the incantation and it all will be fixed." She nodded in agreement. "I think we should go to bed now" I said quietly. She started shooing me out of the room when she remembered that it's my room. My body's room, to be exact.

"So, goodnight." Nina said and left the room.

Suddenly, I heard a loud "SUPRISE!" and a very girly scream coming from Nina.

I immediately ran to the living room, wondering what happened.

All of Nina's friends and her gran were there. Oh great, a suprise goodbye party.

Everyone were looking at Nina, trying to hide their laugh. Then I understood, she screamed a girly scream. In MY body! Now I will have a reputation of a screamy girl. Just great.

"Awww thank you! You guys are the best!" I squealed, trying to sound like Nina. Squealing is actually fun, too bad I'm a boy.

I did NOT just think that. Oh god...

Nina's Soul's POV

The party lasted untill three A.M. It could have been longer but gran shooed everyone because we need to get sleep and we leave tomorrow morning.

I hate being trapped in Fabian's body! It's not that he is not cute or neat or something bad, it's just... I prefer my own body. Plus it's weird, and I'm scared to take a shower.

It must be even worse for Fabian. He's more shy than me, and now he needs to act like a girl. He did pretty nice job at hugging and squealing at my friends tonight, seems like he almost enjoyed it.

I got to remember to be more boyish. When they suprised me earlier I screamed and everybody glanced at me, amused. Poor Fabian, no one here will ever forget that.

But tomorrow evening we will be back in Anubis House and we'll just do the incantaion and everything will be okay.

"Goodnight Fabian!" the last guests finally left and I just went to my, I mean, Fabian's room and collapsed on the bed.

~~morning~~

The next morning I woke up smelling pancakes.

I got dressed and walked over to the kitchen, yawning. Gran stood there, making pancakes and Fabian was already there, eating pancakes. You got to love my gran's pancakes!

"Oh, good morning Fabian! Would you like some pancakes?" she grinned and turned towards the frying pan, without even looking.

I just mumbled 'yes, please' groggily and sat down next to Fabian.

He wore a very terrible outfit. The clothes themselves weren't so awful but the combination just made me want to laugh. He had a very pink sweater with a big orange heart on it, a pink sweatpants and some pink flowery shoes that I never wear. **(A/N outfit on my profile!)**

"What are you wearing?" I whispered so gran won't hear us.

"I'm supposed to be a girl. Girls love pink!" he said sarcastically.

"Are getting me back because of last night when I squealed?" he jusr smirked and nodded.

"Oh, that's it Fabes, I'm going to kill you!" I whispered, smirked, and started chasing him around the table.

"Fabian! Nina! Stop playing around you two and start eating your food, it's the best food you can get before the airplane food!" gran scolded us, grinning.

"Oh, you two remind me so much of Nina's parents. They acted ao much like you two..." she sighed and left the room.

I glanced after her untill I was sure she can't hear us.

"Fabian... remember when I said my parents died in a car crash?" he nodded. "Well, those were my dad and his wife, my step mother. My biological mother died a few days after I was born."

"Oh Nina, I'm so sorry..." I just shook my head.

"No, it's okay, I don't remember her. But you know what my dad told me? I just remembered that, he died when I was eight. He... he said that.. my mom. She was born at the same date as me.. 7th of July. 7/7. What if she was a chosen one too?" I was now officialy panicking.

"It's possible... but we need to ask your gran what time you mother was born, okay? I'll go ask her!" he got up and walked over to the living room, where gran was sitting and watching TV.

"Hey gran..." Fabian said, a little shy. "I wante-"

"I heard you talking. I know it's you, Fabian. And Nina, come out of the kitchen!" I shyly walked out.

"You switched bodies? Yes, I thought so. It's just like you parents. Your mom, Isabella was also the chosen one. After you were born she..." gran started breaking down, "she... she said that it's too dangerous that two generations of chosen ones, in every generation there's a chosen one," she explained, "that it's too dangerous for two chosen ones to live in the same house, especially if they are relatives. And she wouldn't give up on you, not that I wanted her to give up on you. But it didn't matter what she thought, because she died a few days after you were born, she was so weak..." gran was now crying loudly.

Fabian seemed pretty uncomfortable and I was hugging gran.

"It's going to be okay... I'm here..." I tried calming her down.

"It's okay right now Nina," she grinned at me and then was herself back again. "So I think that your parents used some incantaion to switch back, but it only worked for a few days. You can use the incantation every few days, or you can find the old incantaion – it was written before the incantaion you probably used and is more powerful. No one has ever found it." Fabian and I exchanged worried looks.

"But right now, your pancakes are getting cold and we need to leave to the airport in one hour! Hurry up, come on!"

~~at the airport~~

"Yes, gran, there's a sweater in my backpack!" geez, gran could be annoying. But I love still love her.

"Oh, okay, sweety!" she sighed and hugged me.

She also hugged Fabian, who was suprised but hugged her back. "Take care of Nina, you are a nice guy." She whispered in his ear, thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Goodbye Nina, remember, I will always love you!" gran hugged me for the last time and then let go. "Now get on that plane, you don't want to be late!" she hurried us, whiping her tears.

"Bye, gran. Love you!" I yelled back to her as Fabian stood next to me, holding my hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, tears floating my eyes. It always was like that when I said goodbye to gran.

"Let's go," I said and we started walking towards the gate.

**So... you liked it? please review, I need to know if you think it's good, this is really important to me! Even if you don't like it, review! I just need your opinion! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and sorry if I can't update it very often, I have two more stories and school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update!**

**More than a month, wow.**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, really made me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Do I really need to say it?**

**I also don't own the idea of the story.**

**Oh and I'm so sorry for all my mistakes with grammer and spelling - I need to get a beta reader :/**

Nina's Soul's POV

That's it, we finally got out of the airport!

Fabian and I were holding hands and waited to get a cab.

Suddenly, a black, big limo pulled over and the window opened slowly. A blond girl put her head out and looked at us.

"Nins! How are you? I missed you so much! How was America?" Amber squealed and got out of the limo.

I wanted to scream her name and run to hug her but I was Fabian.

Instead, he ran and hugged her. I grinned and laughed a little, trying to make a Fabian laugh.

Amber looked at me oddly. I failed.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" She squealed happily and grabbed our luggage.

She was suprisingly strong.

~~In the limo~~

"Hey Ambs? There's something we need to tell you..." Fabian said. We agreed we'd tell them about the switch.

"Oh no. You're breaking up, right? Or maybe even worse? Maybe you're ditching me? Or maybe you didn't bring us any presents? Or maybe y-"

"Amber! Calm down!" I yelled and slapped her.

Fabian giggled. Amber giggled as well, for some reason.

I just looked at both of them giggling and shook my head, grinning.

"So what is it?" Amber said, after she finally calmed down after the giggling attack.

"It's a Sibuna thing, kinda, so we thought we'd wait untill we're back at the house?" I said and she nodded. "Wait, how did you know that Nina and I are dating? I mean, Fabian and I?" Fabian asked, while I'm trying not to laugh.

"I didn't."

"So why would you think that we broke up?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Because I thought of horrible things happening, duh!... Wait! You two ARE dating? Finally! Fabina united!" She screamed, causing us to stare at her, fearful.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Amber said, waving for us to come closer.

She pulled something out of her purse.

"Look! I still got your scrapbook! It's half full, you know..." Oh Amber.

"Hod did you- Never mind..." Fabian said, sighing.

The limo stopped moving.

"Why are we not moving?" I asked, worried.

"Because we're here, silly Fabes!" Amber chuckled, opening the door.

We got out of the car and took our luggage out of the trunk.

I was about to knock on the door, when it swung open.

"Fabes! You're back!" A brunette girl screamed and jumped on me.

Fabian himself started laughing and Amber seemed worried.

"Oh, umm, hey there, Joy..." I said, hesistating. Fabian put his thumbs up for me and grinned.

"You didn't break up with her?" I mouthed to him angrily while Joy was still hugging me.

He shrugged.

"Sorry Nines!" He mouthed back. "And good luck breaking up with her!" I glared in reaction.

I think Amber saw all the mouthing, she was frowning for a moment, but then returned to smiling, because, and I quote, "Worrying causes wrinlkes, and my perfect face must stay young forever".

When she said that I just commented that she sounds like Victor.

That made her stop talking about it.

Joy finally released me.

"We gotta catch up! First, how about a date, next Friday? Second, where's my present? Just kidding Fabes!" She continued rambling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Hey guys!" Fabian said as we walked in to the living room. Everyone was watching TV.

Except for Mara, who was studying.

"Hey." They said without taking their faces off the TV. Mara looked up and waved.

"Wow, we missed you too!" Fabian said, being sarcastic.

"Hey Nines, do you think we should give them their presents now or later?" I said loudly, so they can hear us.

"Nina! Fabian! We missed you guys so much! It was totally different when you weren't here!" Jerome immidately jumped on his feet and the others followed.

"Oh, of course, now they're listening..." I mumbled, smirking.

"Hey Fabian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Amber asked quietly. She was frowning again.

"Umm, yeah, sure!"

"Great!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She whisper-shouted and whacked me when we got to the kitchen.

Ouch! That hurts! As I said, she's supirsingly strong.

"Do you mean about Joy? I'm gonna break up with her right now, if you want to!" I said, hoping it's like Fabian to say or do that.

She smiled, then frowned, then smiled again.

"Why are you smiling and frowning?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Duh! I'm smiling because I'm happy that you're breaking up with Joy for Nina, your ACTUAL girlfriend. You only went with Joy to, like, two dates!" That's it? I thought they were in some long time relationship or something. I sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Amber asked. Oops.

"Just, uh, nothing. Why did you frown?" I repeated the last part of my last question.

"Nothing, too. I just thought you talk and suond kinda like Nina. Maybe you spent too much time with her. Wait, no! It's actually so so so so so so soooo romantic! You spent so much time with that you start sounding like her!" She giggled.

Fine, if that's how she wants to explain it, I'm gonna let her.

Before I knew it, Amber was running out of the kitchen towards Fabian.

"Nina! You'll never guess what! Fabian spent so much time with, that he starts to sound like you! Don't you think that it's, like, the most romantic thing ever?" Amber squealed all the way and Fabian just chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

I walked towards them again. Joy was glaring at me.

Ugh, I hate breaking up with people! It was awful even when I was myself!

"Joy, can you come with me for a minute? I need to talk to you." She nodded and followed me.

"So, uh, Joy. When did you get back here? I mean, not that I'm not happy that you're! I'm just a bit, uh, suprised. Yeah, suprised..." I mumbled quietly. That was very Fabian-ish.

"I came back a week ago, when you were with Nina in America. How was it there?" She grinned sweetly. Why does she have to be so nice?

"Yeah, it was really fun. Listen, I gotta tell you something. Nina and I.. We're.. Err.. We're dating.." I managed to say.

"You.. What?" She asked quietly. It's so hard!

"It's, well, um, you and I only went on, like, two dates, right? And I never really asked you officially to be my girlfriend, so..." She nodded. I saw a tear in her eye.

"Joy, I'm really sorry! I never wanted ot hurt you, and I didn't think that you thought we were dating. I hope we can still be friends!" She nodded again. This time the tear was rolling down her cheek.

But she also had a little grin.

"And please don't blame Nina. It's completely my fault. Don't forget it when you're mad – Fabian's fault. It's ALL him." I smirked. Revenge at Fabian? Check!

"Plus, I know that you and Nina will like eachother!" Now she had a huge grin on her face.

I know that I already like her. And I love her outfit.

Ugh! I'm starting to sound like Amber!

I hugged Joy.

"Remember, your love will come soon, it's just not me." I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Fabes, you're the best!" She let go of me. "Now, let's go open some presents, I know Jerome is waiting, and Nina might get jelous and we don't want that to happen!" She chuckled.

"Oh, I promise you, she won't be jelous!" I chuckled back at her.

This may be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Even though Joy probably don't know that.

**That's it for today. Sorry it's so short and took me so long.**

**If I'd write all my plans for this chapter now, it'd be four times longer, but that's too much, sadly :/**

**But it's better, because now the next chapter will be posted faster!**

**Review, tell me what you think, and remember! Be honest with me! I really wanna know how to get better!**


End file.
